


Life In Letters

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snippets of Tony's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

A – Ailment

Tony watched his wife Ellie talked to her mother for a while and then talk to her father and then put the phone down. He smiled at her as she turned to him. Her mother had Cancer and was getting Chemotherapy.

"How's your Mom?" Asked Tony. He loved Ellie's parents. They were such a nice family and nothing like his at all. He had always wished that he had grown up with a family like that.

"She is doing good. The cancer looks like it's going away which means it's doing its job."

"That's good news." Tony smiled at his wife. He really was glad for Ellie and her parents.

"It is." She smiled and hugged her husband. She knew that he didn't have a good family life from what he said about his past. She knew that he loved her family like his own and her parents loved him too and for that she was glad. She had heard from her friends and others that sometimes their parents hated their husbands.

They cuddled on the couch for a couple of minutes and then she got up to make dinner for the both of them. She was so happy that the chemo was working for her Mom.

She was cutting their dinner up and Tony helped. They quickly put together their meal and made their way towards the table. She smiled at him and they both dug into their dinner. After dinner they put in a movie into the DVD player and watched it. Tony made popcorn and they both munched it as they watched the movie. After the movie they both cleaned up and then went to bed. Tomorrow was a workday for both of them and so they had to go to bed early.

The End


	2. B

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This fic mentions my other story One Case.

Life In Letters

B – Better

Tony unlocked the door and made his way into the house and into the kitchen. Dinner was already done and was being put on the table. Ellie looked up as her husband came into the kitchen and frowned.

"What's the matter, Tony?"

"Can we please talk about this after dinner. I can't talk about it now." He said as he looked into her eyes hoping that she would say anything until after they had cleaned up.

"Okay, Tony."

They served themselves and for once it was a quiet dinner. Ellie looked at her husband worriedly and she knew that he would talk about it after dinner. They put the leftovers away and cleaned up the kitchen. Tony led the way to the living room.

"What's the matter?"

"We investigated a child murder today. The father had left his son in the hotel room and when he came back the boy was dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said as she hugged her husband.

He could feel the tears wanting to run down his face and finally he couldn't hold them back. He sobbed as Ellie hugged him and comforted him. He was so glad that there was somebody who loved him because it made him feel better.

They cuddled on the couch not saying anything as Tony was enveloped in her arms. He cried for the little boy who was dead and for the little boy he once was who was neglected and abused in his young life.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

C – Creating

Tony looked at the twins in their cribs. He couldn't believe that they had a hand of creating two perfect angels. They were both so special and he sometimes still couldn't believe that he finally had a home. He promised to these two children that he wouldn't miss anything in their lives like his own father and mother had done. There was no way that he would ever send these children to boarding school, so he wouldn't have to see them.

Sophia Danielle DiNozzo and Anton Dante DiNozzo were born a week ago and they were perfect. He had been in the delivery room and tears were sliding down his eyes as he looked at the two bundles of joy. He smiled down at his wife and kissed her. They were both born on a Saturday, so not only he was there, but also so were Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy. They all congratulated the happy couple and cooed and awed at the two babies.

Abby thought they were so cute and marveled at the fact that they were so cute. She said that Anton had Tony's nose and both the twins had his eyes. She hugged both the Dad and the Mom and both of them smiled at her happiness. She talked about all the things that she would buy the twins. Both of them shook their heads at her words.

Gibbs looked at the twins. "Now don't be like your Daddy. I don't want to have to slap the back of your heads when you grow up." He said with a smile to let the parents know that he was kidding.

Ducky watched as the parents interacted with the twins and smiled. It made him happy that Tony was happy now. He smiled at the scene in front of him.

Ziva watched the happy family and was glad that Tony found someone that would love him and happy that he finally had a little family. She would make sure that this family would come to no harm.

McGee looked at the babies and smiled down at them. He wondered if this is what he looked like when he was born and wondered too if this was what Sarah looked like. He was too young to remember when Sarah was born.

All of them said their goodbyes and left the newborns and their parents to themselves. They smiled back at them once again and left the room.

Tony smiled at his family. His family that he had made when he had been at NCIS and at his new family that was beginning. He kissed his wife and kissed his two children.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

D – Disneyland

Tony had never been to Disneyland as a child. The only place that he had been with his Dad was Hawaii and he knew how well that went. His twins Anton and Sophia were seven years old and they were taking them to Disneyland. Their children were excited about going and so was he.

Tony took time off from work during the summertime to go in this trip. He didn't want his children to grow up the way he had to grow up. He wanted to be there for his children and wanted to go places with him. He never wanted them to feel alone in the world.

They got a hotel room suite that was close to Disneyland and put their suitcases down. He glanced at the children who were bouncing up and down with excitement. He couldn't wait either and he looked at his wife. He had told her that he had never gone to Disneyland and was excited too. She caressed his cheek and kissed him. Later she had cried for the little boy who was never good enough for his father.

They stood in line to buy the tickets and went inside to go on the rides. They would also go to some of the shows that were around the park. They had stopped to get dinner at one of the many restaurants scattered around the large park.

They would come back tomorrow to catch the rides and shows they missed and even maybe go on the rides that they have gone on before. Breakfast was at the hotel and while they were at Disneyland they ate lunch and dinner there.

They had stayed at the park and watched the parade and the children loved it. They even got to meet Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Jasmine, Ariel and other characters from their favorite Disney movies. Tony and Ellie had snapped what looked like thousand of pictures and smiled at their happiness.

This is what a childhood should be like Tony thought to himself. A parent is supposed to make their children happy and not send them away and ignore them, or even abuse them. They shouldn't be left alone in a hotel room while their parent was sealing a deal. Being left alone in a strange place to defend for themselves. They should be watched, comforted and most importantly loved.

He loved their time at Disneyland and loved that his children were happy. When he went to work he told his teammates about the fun that his children, wife and he had while on vacation. He even showed them pictures of their time in Disneyland.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

E- Elevator

The first time that he had seen Ellie was in an elevator coming to work. She was so beautiful and he had started a conversation with her. He had given her his card and had hoped that she would call him. He was in love with her at first sight. He stepped into the bullpen, threw his bag into his normal space and sat down. He watched the elevator as it went to the top floor and watched as she quickly walked to the Directors Office.

The second time that he saw her was in another elevator. This one was at the local courthouse where he had to give a statement for one of the cases that they had worked on. They had gone out to coffee and had started a conversation.

It was the second week that she had called and they went out to dinner. They talked about everything and anything. She was in love with him too. They had decided to date and see where it went from there. It would be a year until they got married.

Their first kiss was also in an elevator. He grinned as he remembered their first meeting. It was love at first sight for both of them that day. Who would have thought that he Tony DiNozzo would find love in an elevator, be married to her and have two beautiful children with her.

He had told her that he loved her and she in turn told him that she loved him. They were soul mates and they had found love in an elevator.


	6. F

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

F- Fireworks

Tony threw the ball as he played football with his twin seven-year-old children. Anton and Sophia were growing up so fast and they were so smart. Ellie had saved them a spot by spreading a blanket on the grass. As it was getting more dark he called to the kids and they went back to Ellie to sit down on the blanket.

Ellie smiled as she watched as her children and husband both came towards her. She was so happy with her life and never would trade it for anything. She had a wonderful husband and two beautiful children.

Tony sat down next to his wife and kissed her. They settled down and watched as the fireworks began. Tony watched as the fireworks went off in the night sky and stole a glance at his wife's face as she too watched the fireworks. He grinned at her face. There were fireworks when they had met again too.

He glanced at the twins and saw them oohing and awing at the fireworks display and smiled. Like his wife he too was happy and wouldn't trade this for anything. He had a wife that loved him for who he was and not for who he pretended to be. He had two beautiful children who loved him. He was truly a lucky man.

When it was over they made their way towards the car and got inside. It would take some time to get out, but that was okay. He had a fun time being with his family playing football with his children and watching the firework display.

When they got home they read the children and story and then put them to bed.


	7. G

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

G – Grandpa

Tony nervously stood in front of Gibbs house. It was a Saturday and they weren't on call. Gibbs was home because he had seen his car. He wasn't sure how Gibbs would react and he hoped that it would be okay. He knew that the door was unlocked and had already touched the doorknob, but still hadn't turned it. He sighed and then turned the knob and went inside. He knew where Gibbs was and went down the stairs to his basement.

Tony stepped off the last step and watched as Gibbs sanded his boat. He remembered the first time that he had helped sand the boat and was nervous then too. He kept on thinking that he would mess up the boat, but Gibbs was patient with him and showed him how.

"You've been like a father to me. More of a father than my father will ever be. You've been there for me when I was sick and when I needed to talk. I want you to be my children's Grandpa."

Gibbs had turned to Tony when he started talking. "I'd be proud to be your children's grandpa." He said and then tossed him a sander.

Tony caught it and smiled and then walked to the boat to help sand.

Anton and Sophia were two years old and toddled into Gibbs house. When they saw Gibbs both of them grinned and yelled. "Grandpa."

Gibbs smiled and picked the two children up and kissed both of them on the cheek and hugged them. He loved the twins and was glad to be their grandpa. He still missed his daughter, but now he had a son, a daughter in law and two grandchildren.

He put the kids down and hugged his son and welcomed them into the house.


	8. H

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

H – Happiness

Happy was a word that he had never though he'd be. He grew up with an uncaring and sometimes abusive father. His mother never loved him and she had also died when he was only eight years old. After that his father had him going to boarding schools and camps, so he wouldn't have to deal with him. His father never wanted him around. He was never good enough, or worth his father's attention.

He had always thought that he would be going through life alone. Even when he had the undercover assignment he knew that Jeanne could never see the real him. He wanted her to be the one that he would be married too, but he knew that could never be because she knew him as Tony DiNardo and not Tony DiNozzo.

He never thought that he'd fall in love again and marry the love of his life. That she would give him two gorgeous children. He smiled at his happy little family. Anton and Sophia were both at the table eating dinner and so was Ellie. They always had dinner together and he loved the time together with his family. He cherished the time together and he wanted his children to feel the love of a father something that he never had as a child. He would spend time with them and help them with their homework. He never wanted his children to feel unloved and worthless.

He grinned as he listened to his family talk about their day and what they did. He let their chatter wash over him and sat there in happiness.


	9. I

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

I – Ice Cream

Tony and Ellie stepped inside the ice cream place with their two children Anton and Sophia. The walls had pictures of ice cream sundae's, banana splits and of course ice cream with sprinkles on it. They sat down and picked up a menu. It was one of those places where it was still in the family and they still made their own ice cream right there. They both loved this place and had decided to bring their twins there too. They even had some regular food there too. They had chicken and sandwhiches and some other things.

They had gone there a couple of times when they were dating and before Ellie had the babies. They've even had lunch there and had shared a sundae. A couple of times they had even gone there after the babies were born leaving them with a babysitter.

They looked through the menu and decided that each of them would have their own sundae's and let the kids have two children size ice cream. They talked a bit as they waited for their treats. The kids were looking around looking at all the ice cream that other people were eating.

The waiter put down their ice cream and they all were quiet while they started in on their icy treats. When they were finished the twins faces were covered in ice cream and chocolate. Their hands were also covered in the creamy frozen treat and chocolate. Ellie had to take out the wipes and cleaned the two up. First she cleaned their faces up and then their hands. They were lucky that they already finished their sundae's, or she would probably have to do it again.


	10. J

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

J – July

It was the fourth of July when they had the team over for a BBQ and it was a nice and sunny day. They had hamburgers and hotdogs, potatoe salad, corn and for desert they had a chocolate cake. The twins were running around the backyard with sparklers. They were having a fun time spending time with their Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle McGee, Aunt Ziva, Aunt Abby, Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Ducky. The team loved the twins and would often spoil them.

The twins both had hotdogs while the others had hamburgers. When it was over Tony helped Ellie clean up and then the cake was brought out. Tony had to clean up his children's faces because they had chocolate on their faces and hands. How they had gotten messy like that he never knew. Of course they had gotten messy when they had ice cream too.

He sat there at the table watching his team interact with Ellie and the children. He was really lucky. He had a beautiful family and had a wonderful teammates. He loved the fact that his teammates would sometimes spoil his kids, but he was alright with that. They were his family. His father wasn't a good father and his Mother was dead, so his teammates were his only family. He never wanted his father near his family.

When dinner was over they had talked some more and finally it was time to go to the park to watch the fireworks. They sat down their blankets and sat down. The sky was getting darker meaning that the fireworks were about to go off. They looked up at the sky as the first firework went off.

The children oohed and awed at the fireworks as they went off. When the finale was done they each gone to their own cars and went to their own places. They would do this next year on the next Fourth Of July.


	11. K

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

K Kites

Tony gathered the kites and made his way towards the picnic table where he and his family had just eaten their lunch. It was a beautiful day and it was sunny and not a cloud in the sky. He laid the kites down on the table and gave his twins a kite of their own. Sophias kite was pink and had a kitty on it. Antons was blue and had a car on it.

He would help Sophia with her kite first as soon as it was flying he would help Anton with his. He watched as the kids flew their kites making them dive and do tricks. They had flown kites before, but they hadnt been good at making them go up for the first time. Ellie and him watched as the kids ran with their kites. There were in a clear area where there were no trees, so they wouldnt be caught up in any trees.

He smiled at his wife and then grabbed his own kite and joined his two children. Ellie soon joined her with her own kite too. Each one of them had a kite in the sky. Tonys was blue and Ellies was red. They had joined their children in a play fight with their kites.

When they were done Ellie had gathered the picnic basket and had put the kites and the basket into the car. Each of them had fun that day in the park. They had gone home and put their things away and then had watched a movie that Anton had chosen. It had been Antons time to choose the movie since Sophia had chosen one yesterday.


	12. L

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

L is for Lying

Tony watched as his teenaged son grab his bag and made his way towards the door. It was a Friday night and Anton was going to spending the night with his best friend Adam Miller. His wife Ellie had just joined him in the living room. Their daughter Sophia was in her room doing her homework.

"Goodbye." Anton said to his Dad. It was the first time that he had lied to his parents and he kind of felt bad. He and his friend Adam were going to go to a party. Adam's parents thought that he was going to be spending the night at his house and his parents thought that he was spending the night at Adam's.

"Goodbye son." He said as he watched him walk out the door never knowing that he was being lied to. He knew that he was an investigator, but he never thought that one of his children would lie to him. He turned to his wife and kissed her and then turned on the TV to watch a movie. They were halfway into the movie when Adam's Mom Patricia called.

"I need to talk to Adam he forgot his phone."

"What do you mean?" asked Tony.

"Adam's spending the night at your house and he forgot his phone."

"No, Anton was spending the night with Adam." Tony said to Patricia and then he put it together. "They lied to us."

"Anton told me that he was spending the night with Adam and Adam told you that he was spending the night here."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He knew for a fact that Anton had taken his phone.

"Okay, call me when you get them."

"I will." He said as he hung up and then dialed again. "Hey, McGee I need a favor. I need you to find out where my son is. Anton told us that he was spending the night at Adam's house and Adam's Mom called asking for Adam. Both boys lied to us and I want to know where they are."

"Okay, I'll check right now." McGee said as he started typing. "Found it. He's at 5423 Dresden Lane."

"Thank you, McGee." He said as he hung up and then grabbed the keys and made his way towards the car. He turned into the driveway and saw cars all over the place. He got out and made his way towards the house. There was loud music and he knew that there was a party in progress. He opened the door and walked inside and found his son and his friend.

"Anton, what do you think you're doing?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Getting you and Adam out of here. Where are the parents?"

"They are gone."

"Come on boys. Let's go." He made his way outside and then called the other parents and they too made their way towards the house and gathered their children.

Anton was grounded, had his gaming and computer privileges taken away. He had said he was sorry and told his parents that he would never lie to them again.


	13. M

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

M - Married

He never thought that he would be married. He had looked back on his Dad's marriages and they all turned out bad. After his Mother died his Father had gotten married a year later. That one didn't last very long and they had gotten divorced. A month later he had gotten married again and of course a year later they had gotten divorced. He hoped that he would be better than his father and be married a lot longer than he had been married to any of the other women after his wife died. He had called his father to come to the wedding, but he said he was too busy to come. He remembered when he was in Baltimore he had asked Wendy to marry him, but that didn't turn out very good. She said yes, but when the wedding date got closer she said she didn't want to marry him. He was devastated, but he went on.

He stood at the Alter where Gibbs and McGee were standing there beside him. Ellie was walking down the isle as the wedding march started. She was so beautiful inside and out. He couldn't imagine his life getting any better after this.

He was a little nervous that he would turn out like his Dad, but Gibbs had talked to him and told him that he wasn't like his Dad because he was a better man than he was. Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and even Jackson Gibbs were in attendance. He was happy that they got to share his happy moment even if his Dad couldn't. His Dad had always been too busy to ever have time for him. It saddened him that his father missed these milestones in his life, but then he looked at Gibbs who had a huge grin on his face. He wasn't sad anymore because his Dad did make it to the wedding he was there right beside him and he grinned back at Gibbs.

When the wedding was done and the photos were taken they walked to the hall and had their reception where it was catered. He looked at his wife and was happy to be married. Here was the beginning of their life together.


	14. N

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

N – Nathan

Sophia had introduced her boyfriend Nathan to her parents. Tony wasn't sure about him at first because he wasn't sure any man was good enough for his daughter. He had wanted to investigate him, but Gibbs had pulled him aside and told him that he had to trust Nathan and it wasn't right to use the computer programs for that kind of thing. As time went on he started to like him and he saw the way he interacted with his daughter. He was considerate of her needs, he was always looking out for her and making sure that she had everything she wanted.

Nathan Harrison had been a football player in college just like Tony had been and now he was a Lawyer. He knew that Gibbs had a rule about involving lawyers, but it was only at work not home life. He knew that he had to trust her daughter to make the right decisions in life and he knew that he had to let his little girl go even if she was no longer a little girl, but an adult and was out of college. She would always be his little girl.

It would be a year later that Nathan had asked him for his daughter's hand and he had said yes. Sophia had come to their house and was happy showing her engagement ring to her parents. They both smiled at her enthusiasm.

They were married a year later after that and Tony gave his little girl away. He stepped next to his wife who was crying because their little girl was getting married. It seemed like yesterday that the twins had been born. Tony grabbed his wife's hand and watched the wedding.


	15. O

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

O – Olive

Not long after Sophia got married Anton met a girl named Olive Miller. She was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tony could see that she loved their son and that their son loved her too. She was compassionate and lovely. She was a pediatrician at the local hospital.

Anton had brought her home to meet them and of course like they did with Nathan they weren't sure that she was the right girl for their son, but of course like Nathan they saw that she loved their son. It was a couple of months later than Anton told them that he was going to ask her to marry him and already brought the ring.

A week later Anton came back to the house with a big grin on his face and told them that she had said yes. He was happy for his children because both of them found good soul mates to make their lives happy.

Tony sat beside his wife who was once again crying because another of their babies was getting married. Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Jimmy, McGee and Ducky were once again in attendance just like they were for Ellie and his wedding and for Sophia and Nathan's wedding. He loved his family. Ziva, Abby, Gibbs, Jimmy, McGee and Ducky weren't family by blood, but by choice and he was glad that he had them. And of course Ellie's parents, Aunts, Uncles and cousins were also there too just like the other weddings.


	16. P

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

P – Patience

He never thought that he had much patience when it came to his life, but that all changed when their twins turned two. His children showed him how to be patient. He told them that it was time to take their naps and both the twins yelled at the top of their lungs No. It was one of their words that they heard the most.

He picked up one of their twins while Ellie had picked up the other one. They both sat on the rocking chairs and waited for them to go to sleep. They both tried to fight it, but finally they fell to sleep. Both the parents looked down at their sleeping children. They got up and placed them on their beds in different rooms and each of them crept out of the rooms and left the doors open.

The twins woke up with lots of energy playing and running around. It was finally time for dinner and they put the twins into their highchairs. They were having Spaghetti and the twins loved it. They often got dirty when they ate their Spaghetti. The dinner dishes where put into the dishwasher and cleaned up the children's faces and their highchairs. They both picked them up and carried them to the bathrooms. They had to have their baths because they were messy. Both the kids were struggling in their parent's arms and yelling No.

After the baths they twins got out of their baths and started running, but they both caught their kids. They wrapped them in towels and brought them into their rooms to change them into their pajamas. They went downstairs and watched one of the kid's movies that they loved and halfway through the movie the kids fell asleep.


	17. Q

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

Q – Quilt

It had been in his wife's family for generations and when they got married it was given to them. The quilt that they were both huddled under right then and there was comfortable and warm. Right now they were outside with their two children and they were camping. They had just had their dinner and smores, which both children loved. They were sitting around the campfire and telling ghost stories. Both children were also cuddled under blankets too. When they were done with their story the two children would tell their own story.

He loved spending time with his family and was glad that he wasn't his father. He couldn't see his father spending time with him like this. He couldn't see him throwing a baseball to his children, or playing football with his son. He couldn't see him taking him camping fixing Smores and telling ghost stories. He did all of that with his children.

The Quilt was taken back to the large tent that they all slept in. When the kids were older they would have their own tent, but right now they were too young to sleep in a tent by themselves. He didn't want them waking up and getting lost.

After they got home the following day they took the quilt and washed it and then when it was dried they put it on their bed. This quilt had a lot of good memories not only for his wife, but also for him and their children. One day the first one to get married would get the quilt and they would make their own memories with it.

He smiled as he dragged a hand over the quilt and then walked out of the room.


	18. R

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

R – Radiant

He never expected to describe somebody as radiant, but that was what he was doing now. Here was his wife who was pregnant with his twins and looking radiant. He had heard some of his frat brother's talk about their wives looking the same way with their children, but he had dismissed it because he thought that he would never get married and have children.

He watched as she read her book and he stood there at the door watching as the lights made her glow. He grinned at her as he neared her and leaned down to kiss her. She looked up when he got close to her and she leaned in to kiss him back. His hand reached out and laid it on her stomach. He felt one of them kick his hand and wondered which twin it was. They were told that they were going to have a girl and boy on Ellie's last Doctor's appointment.

He sat down on the couch and got his own book and starts to read. Sometimes they liked to just be quiet and read and even sometimes they liked to watch TV and a movie and sometimes they would talk. He had already made dinner, which was lasagna. When he was a child sometimes he would watch the cook and she would tell him how to do whatever she was making. A couple of times she would let him make whatever she was cooking that day. When he had gone to college the cook had sent him recipes and he had sometimes made dinner at the frat house. He even made his own spaghetti sauce that had ribs, sausage and meatballs.

When they were finished he gathered up the dishes and did the cleaning up. He didn't mind helping his wife out at all. He felt useful. He knew that she would do the same for him and she had done it on more than one occasion.

They sat in front of the TV and watched a movie. After that they were tired and both slid underneath the sheets and slept. Before he went to sleep he thought that he couldn't wait to meet his children and he would be a better Dad than his own.


	19. S

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

S – Scared

He stood besides his wife as she was giving birth. He had never been more scared in his life as he stood there with his wife's hand squeezing his hand. He took the towel and wiped the sweat off his wife's forehead talking to her in soothing tones. He had faced down murderers, guns in his face, beatings from people that didn't want to get arrested for what they did and he had even faced the plague, but what was about to happen was more scary than even all those things.

He looked at his wife and then at the Doctor as he was giving instructions to his wife. This was scary because he had never been around kids and they never liked him except for Carson he got along great with him. He was scared too because he wasn't sure if he was going to be a good father. Would he ignore his children? Would he ever hit his children when they made him angry? Would he tell them that they were worthless? Would he even leave them somewhere forgetting them if he got too busy? He didn't have the greatest role model when he was growing up. His own father had either ignored him, yelled at him telling him that he was worthless and he would end up in the gutter, sometimes he would hit him too and of course there were times that he didn't want to deal with him and so off he went to boarding school and camps.

He watched as his wife looked at him with a smile on her face. "You'll be a good Daddy." She said squeezing his hand again. She must have seen his emotions on his face if she was saying that. She knew about his past and about his father. He spent a lifetime burying his emotions and never showing them to others in fear of getting hurt. That didn't apply to Ellie though. He could never hide his emotions with her. With her he was himself and she loved him for it.

He heard the first cry of a tiny baby and he watched as the Doctor handed the baby to the nurse who went to clean him up. The second baby made her appearance as she too cried out loud. She too was handed to the nurse to be cleaned up. Anton was put into his arms and he looked down at the tiny baby and smiled. He passed the baby to his wife and Sophia was now put into his arms and smiled again. He kissed her tiny forehead and leaned down and kissed his son's tiny head. He was still a little bit scared, but he knew that he would get through it. He would not be his father.


	20. T

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

T – Tree house

In the backyard there was a strong and sturdy tree. The kids were eight years old and wanted a tree house. He had asked Gibbs for his advice on how to build a tree house. Tony grabbed the coffee pot and started brewing it knowing that Gibbs would want some when he came to the house. Gibbs had told him that he would help him with the tree house and would get the necessary things to build it.

He took his own coffee mug down and the cup that Gibbs used when he came over to visit. The kids loved their grandpa and he was glad that Gibbs said yes to being his kid's grandpa. Sometimes he wondered what his own father would say to him if he knew that he was married, or had children. Would he be a good Grandpa, or would he be like he was when he was a child? Would he hit, or yell at his grandkids. He knew for a fact if his father ever laid a hand on one of them he would have him arrested and didn't care if it was his father he was arresting.

He glanced outside where the kids were playing. They were playing catch with Sasha their golden retriever. The kids loved that dog and you can clearly see that Sasha loved the two kids too. He turned around as he heard the doorbell. He walked over to the door and opened it. Not only Gibbs was there, but also so were Abby, Ziva and McGee.

"I came to help Gibbs with the tree house." Abby said as she hugged him.

"I came as well to help." Ziva said as she too hugged him and walked inside of the living room.

"I came to take the kids to the park with Sasha, so they won't get in the way." McGee said.

He shook his head and led them towards the backyard. Sasha turned then and started to dance around the three that just came out of the house. Abby, Ziva and McGee had been over to their house often enough that Sasha knew them and liked them too. She licked Abby in the face and she hugged the big dog. She laughed as the dog tickled her neck.

"Uncle Tim, Aunt Ziva and Aunt Abby." The twins said as they raced towards their Aunts and Uncle. They hugged each of them and talked about that they were getting a tree house.

Inside Tony handed Gibbs a mug and poured some of the dark brew into his mug. Then he poured some into his own mug and brought out the hazelnut creamer and put sugar into it.

"You ruin your coffee."

"No, I don't." Tony said as he put the creamer away. Both of them went outside and Sasha once again danced around Gibbs wanting to be petted.

"Coffee inside if anybody wants it. The mugs are on the table and you know where everything else is." Tony replied as he watched as Gibbs drink his coffee and pet Sasha. He was never allowed a pet when he was growing up. The only thing that kind of came the closest was the sea monkeys, but his mother drank them mistaking them for her mint julip. He had promised that his kids would not be like him and not have a pet when they were growing up.

It took two days for the tree house to be finished. The kids loved it and were so excited as the went up to their tree house. Sasha looked up at the two and barked as they disappeared from view. He thanked everyone for helping and then walked back outside.


	21. U

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

U- Until

He had never thought of settling down with someone. He never thought of having children either, but that was until he saw her in the elevator. She was beautiful and he wanted to know more about her. He had merely existed going from one woman to the next having no real purpose in the women he dated until her. He had never believed in love at first sight, or soul mates. That was until he saw her.

He knew after their first meeting that he had to know more about her. It was the second time that he had met her at a courthouse that they had talked more. They began talking and then went out for coffee. The next thing he knew that they were going out to dinner a week later. They started dating and he fell more and more in love with her.

He had heard his frat brothers and others talk about love at first sight and soul mates. Given his history with his father who had a new wife every time he saw him. He wondered if his Mother was his Father's soul mate and he was trying to recapture that? Or if it was the money that the women had? He would never find out because he wasn't asking.

He laughed at a joke that she had made and he felt like he could be himself with her. She could see through his masks and even a couple of times called him on it. She was good for him. They had been dating for a month when he had gone to a Jewelry store and picked out an engagement ring.

The next day he asked her to marry him and she said yes. He never dreamed of a future with a woman like this that was until he saw her.


	22. V

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

V – Vanished

It was supposed to be a routine case. Go to the crime scene, take pictures, sketch the scene and bag and tag. He had seen something and went to find out what it was and that's when the person grabbed him. He had been too far away to see if his teammates had seen him.

Right now he was supposed to be with his children and wife. They should be having dinner and watching the kids play before they went to bed. He was supposed to be reading to them and tucking them into bed, but he couldn't. He had vanished from the crime scene and knocked out. He didn't even know where he was.

He looked back on today and wondered if his team would find him. He hoped so because he didn't want to die now that he had somebody to live for. This wasn't the first time that he had vanished from somewhere. He remembered when Atlas was kidnapped at then thought it was the reporter, but then thought it was someone else. He had been in the bar and was watching the other guy and drank his drink. He never knew that there was something in it. When he went outside to trail the guy he knew something was wrong and called Gibbs.

He had gotten himself and even Atlas out of the cell that Vanessa had put him in. He grabbed Atlas and led him out into the hallway and started walking that was until he heard Gibbs's voice. They had found him. He didn't know how they found him, but they did. He knew that they would find him again.

He had no idea how long he had been in this cell and when it opened he was afraid that it was one of the men who had kidnapped him. He blinked his eyes because the lights were shining. He heard Gibbs talk to him and he got up.

His children ran to him and hugged him and his wife hugged him and kissed him when they got back to NCIS. He had vanished and his team had found him and for that he was glad. He went home with his wife and children after Ducky had checked him out and allowed him to go home.


	23. W

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

W – White Fir

This was their first Christmas since they had been married and in their new home. They brought a house with four bedrooms and they were thinking of starting a family. Tony drove to the Christmas tree lot nearby. He got out of the car and waited for Ellie to walk next to him. He took her hand and they walked to the tent. They looked through the lot looking at different trees.

They had brought lights, ornaments, a tree stand and even a skirt for the tree. They looked at various trees and finally they found one. It was a beautiful White Fir. The man helped them tie the tree to the car and they left.

Taking the tree off he put the tree in the stand after he had cut a part of the trunk off and then shook it to make sure that the needles on the tree wouldn't be tracked into the house. After that they put the tree into its spot and started to put the lights on it. Then they put the ornaments on it. He had never decorated a tree before. They had Christmas tree's at home, but the staff had done the trees and decorations. When he had gone to boarding school the staff too did them. In college the only tree they had was a small fake tree that was already decorated.

The last ornament they put on the tree was Our First Year Together and the year. They watered the tree and put the skirt on it. Hand in hand they looked at the tree and smiled. On the side of the tree was a table with a village and in the village were small figurines of carolers, ice skaters people walking and even cars. Some of the houses even light up.

They turned off the living room lights and the only lights that were on were the tree lights and the village. The both smiled in happiness looking at the perfect White Fir tree they both picked.


	24. X

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

X – X-Ray

Tony cradled his seven-year-old son in his arms as they waited for a Doctor to see them. Anton had been playing football with some other boys and he fell on his arm. Tony and Ellie rushed to the house where it had happened and picked up their son. His sister Sophia had been at a friend's house and would call them later. Right now they were waiting for their name to be called.

He looked around wondering what was taking so long. His son was hurting and he was crying. Finally someone came out and called them into the ER room. Tony laid his child on the bed and the Doctor looked at the arm and made notes. He then told them that he would have to have an X-Ray to see what was going on.

Tony was allowed to go with them since Anton was a minor. He watched as they X-Rayed his son's arm and they were brought back to the little room. They waited for the news of what would happen. The Doctor had given Anton some medicine to help with the pain and had even written a prescription for them.

The Doctor came in again and this time he told them that his arm was broken and that it would need to be in a cast. Anton was crying as part of his arm slowly disappeared under gauze they use for the cast. They told them that they had to be careful when he took a shower, or bath.

It was weeks later when they took another X-Ray this time they went to Anton and Sophia's normal pediatrician and they took another X-Ray and the bone had healed. Anton was scared at first thinking that the saw would go through his arm, but it didn't.

His arm looked better and it looked normal a few weeks after the cast had been taken off.


	25. Y

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Life In Letters

Y – Years

It had been years since they had been married and had children. Their children had been grown and married for two years and pretty soon Sophia was going to be a mother. They were very happy that they were going to be grandparents.

Ellie had helped shop with Sophia and Tony had helped with the nursery. Sophia was having a girl and so they had a pink changing table and a pink crib. The only thing that wasn't pink was the dresser that they used for the baby's clothes and then soon when the baby got older.

They had been at home when they got the call that Sophia was in labor. They had quickly walked to the car and drove to the hospital. They went up to the maternity ward and waited in the waiting room. Tony was pacing wondering if everything was doing okay.

One of the nurses had peeked out and smiled at them. She had seen them before and knew that they were Sophia's parents. "You have a healthy granddaughter. Sophia's doing great." The nurse said.

"Can we see them?"

"Follow me." The nurse said as she waited for the two to follow her.

Tony stared and smiled at the sight. In his daughter's arms was her own daughter. He remembered the time that she was born and now his little girl had a little girl of her own. He wondered where the years had gone that his little girl and grown up and was starting a family of hew own. They had gotten news from Anton that his wife was expecting in nine months. He walked up to his daughter and kissed her and then kissed his granddaughter. Sophia let him hold her and watched as her father welcomed the newest addition to the family.

In all his years as a police detective and an Agent he never ever saw this coming. He was a very happy man and was glad the years had been good to him and Ellie.


	26. Z

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "Life In Letters" song and lyrics do not belong to me and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story was thought up after hearing the song Life In Letters by Lucy Schwartz after hearing the song on a TV show.

Life In Letters

Z – Zoo

He checked and rechecked to make sure that they had everything. The kids were four years old and they were going to the zoo. The strollers were already in the car and they had the bag with snacks and drinks in case the kids got hungry and thirsty. They even brought sunscreen along. They already put sunscreen on the kids and themselves before they left, but just in case they needed more.

He grabbed the bag and carried it out. He locked the door and made his way towards the car. His wife was already putting the twins in their car seat. He put the bag on the back floor and helped her with Sophia. After that they both got in and he started the car.

Both the twins were talking about what they might see at the zoo. They talked about monkeys, birds and snakes. Anton liked snakes, but Sophia didn't.

He parked the car and then took the strollers out. While Ellie was taking Sophia out he took Anton out and he put him in the stroller. They could hear animal sounds and the kids were excited.

When they got inside they went to the Monkey's first, then the bears, and then they went to the tigers. After that they went to the bug part of the zoo where there were butterflies. They left the strollers outside since there were butterflies inside. One landed on Sophia and one landed on Anton and both of them laughed. When they were done they went to the birds and then to the Giraffe's.

They had spent two hours looking around and finally they stopped to get something to eat at one of the stands. After eating they went to the snake part and Anton loved it pointing to the different snakes. Sophia was with her Mom because she didn't want to go inside.

After that they went to go see some more animals and even went on little rides that the zoo had. After they were done they went to the gift store. Sophia got a Tiger and Anton got a Snake. On the way home the twin's eyes were closing and by the time they got home they were asleep.

They all had fun at the zoo.


End file.
